Ch. 345 - The Eye of Greece
Ch. 344 - A Curious Spectacle Ch. 346 - A Toy Story CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Back to the Hourglass Travel to Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Paradox Find 6 differences in Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Paradox 2. Pots on Display Place 4 Pottery Display in the Garden 3. Welcome to the Machine Return to Bio Lab Find 12 hidden objects in Bio Lab 4. Greece Out! Travel to Rooftop Garden Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Rooftop Garden Time Warp 5. Garden Planters Have 3 Flower Pots in the Garden Upgrade 1 Pottery Display to Level 2 6. When in Greece Travel to Romantic Rooftops Find 12 hidden objects in Romantic Rooftops 7. Something Smells Fishy Return to Sucre Rooftop Find 12 hidden objects in Sucre Rooftop 8. An Unexpected Encounter Travel to Vibrant Parga Find 12 hidden objects in Vibrant Parga 9. Suspended Animation Travel to Puppet Master Time Loop Match 12 details in Puppet Master Time Loop 10. Floral Vessel Upgrade 1 Flower Pots to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Pottery Display to Level 3 11. Home of the Gods Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 345 scenes Have 1 Kimolos Cave House in the Garden 12. Complete the Colorful Umbrella Set Collect the Beach Umbrella and place it in your Garden. 13. Dream Vacation House Upgrade 1 Kimolos Cave House to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Flower Pots to Level 3 14. Rocky Abode Upgrade 1 Kimolos Cave House to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Kimolos Cave House to Level 5 15. Build the Kokkari Island Complete the Kokkari Island Wonder 16. Bar by the Beach Upgrade the Kokkari Island to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Paradox Earn 2 stars in Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Paradox! 3 Star Rooftop Garden Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Rooftop Garden Time Warp! 3 Star Romantic Rooftops Earn 3 stars in Romantic Rooftops! 3 Star Vibrant Parga Earn 3 stars in Vibrant Parga! 3 Star Puppet Master Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Puppet Master Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 345 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 345 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 345 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Back to the Hourglass Ch.345/S.1 - Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Paradox Agent! There is an important investigaion I need to conduct and only you can help me out! I need you to take me through the headquarters of the Hourglass Syndicate. I figured since you've been there before you'll know your way around. We'll use a tesseract to break into the building. We can't afford anybody tracking our Time Machine down. Wow. This building looks like it has never ending floors! How does Nikolai keep this building out of sight? It's too big for anybody to miss. Ok, Agent! We are going to infiltrate this place. It is extremely important that we don's lose our cover. You understand, right? I'll explain my plan on the way. Come on, put these outfits on! You ready? Let's do this! Quest:Welcome to the Machine Ch.227/S.5 - Bio Lab Listen. We need to keep quiet and hang low. I've tracked this lab down with a lot of difficulties. This is surreal! I feel we just stepped into the future. Have you been here before? It's like a whole different planet in here. I can't believe it. Look at that robot. You see him? We came here to study this marvelous machine from the future. You see, humanity advanced at a rapid stage in the future. They created groundbreaking technology that none would have thought was possible. Eventually, humans and machines began living together in harmony. But that was just a political front, in my assumption. If I'm right, these robots are the ones who control the human mind. Of course, humans are kept oblivious to the fact. I wish this was not true, but looking at that robot, all my fears have come true. We need to find a way to capture one and take it back to the Manor. I need to study the technology that powers them. If we crack this, then we can bring Nikolai down. It's our only option at this point. Quest:Greece Out! Ch.345/S.2 - Rooftop Garden Time Warp Where have you been, Agent? I have been waiting forever now! I do not like people slacking off at work! This is seriously not done. You were helping Quincy out? With what? He can manage his own affairs. Meanwhile, there are more important matters for you to handle. I've found out that Nikolai is here in Greece. I've asked Lulu to track him down. She may need your help, so please go join her. She's waiting for you at Santorini. Don't waste time please join her. Did you say there is nobody at the Manor? I think I should be heading back then. Don't stress it. Let me know as soon as you have a lead! Quest:When in Greece Ch.345/S.3 - Romantic Rooftops It's so good to see you. I've been waiting for a while, not that I'm complaining When Eleanor asked for my help, I just couldn't resist. Ha-ha! No, silly, being in Greece has nothing to do with this. Although I must admin, this place is beautiful. Greece is an ancient country with the promise of a fantastic experience Even the greatest philosophers came out of this beautiful place. The likes of Plato, Aristotle and all. Why do you look astonished? You think I don't have any general knowledge? Anyway, has Eleanor updated you about our mission? I want to start looking for Nikolai, but the view from up here is great! I just can't seem to motivate myself to get up and get looking. Eleanor did not seem like she was in a good mood. So, I rather not disappoint her any further. Let's get moving. Quest:Something Smells Fishy Ch.125/S.1 - Sucre Rooftop If I were a maniac with an intent to harm, where would I be hiding? Not here for sure. Why does Greece have so many rooftop restaurants? I mean, I get the charm, but this is hectic. I can't find Nikolai anywhere. How do we always end up on rooftops? It's been several hours and now I have a faint headache. I think Eleanor has made a mistake. Do you think Nikolai is here? You thought Eleanor was behaving differently? Hmmm. I felf the same. But I waved it off thinking it was the stress that was getting to her. She also seemed very adamant that I come here and search for Nikolai. Something smess fishy and I don't like it! Let's look around a while longer. We'll return to the Manor if we don't find him. Quest:An Expected Encounter Ch.345/S.4 - Vibrant Parga Is that Enrique and Tessa? What are they doing here? Hey! Lulu! What a surprise! What are you guys doing here? Funny, I was just going to ask you the same. Well, Eleanor had a feeling that Nikolai was here so we came in search of him. What? That's odd. I thought Eleanor asked us to search for him. Really? Why didn't she just ask us together? Sounds like she's playing divide and conquer. Why would she do that? Unless... Unless what? I did get the feeling that she waasn't being herself. Do you think she's helping Nikolai out? Dont't be silly. This is Eleanor we're talking about. She won't ever do that! Hey! We need to consider all our options here. We've been searching for Nikolai all day and with no result. Wait a minute...Is anybody there at the Manor? I think, Borgsworth! Why? What's wrong? She told fellow Agent that she was heading back to the Manor. Somehow, I dodn't like the sound of this. Look. I think we're all getting worked up here for no reason. Yes. Maybe you're right. Do you guys want to join us for the search? It'll be quicker if we split up. Quest:Suspended Animation Ch.345/S.5 - Puppet Master Time Loop What a wonderful time it is to be alive. Nobody can match my level of ingenuity. THere is a search team looking for you in the dusty corners of Greece. And they don't suspect a thing? Nothing. I did just what you asked me to do, master! Ha-ha! Fantastic. It's good to hear you call me that. Of course, you don't need to be in your senses when you're doing this. Oh, Eleanor dear. I wish you'd listen to me without me having to brainwash you. This is a solid plan. They'll not find me for a while now. Nobody will know what I have done with Eleanor. She'll be my puppet for as long as I please. While they search for me in Greece, I will plot grand plans of destruction in Bora Bora. Ane Eleanor dear will do all the dirty work for me. I will infiltrate the Time Society by using her and I will break them some the inside out. I always impress myself. I can't wait to see where this goes.